Days End
by MidnightsPhantom
Summary: A young man who resides in Clock Town, spends his last night with Anju as they talk and reminesce about past memories. One shot. Male OC.


_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask or any of the series...I do own some of the games I guess, but I am not the creator unfortunately._

* * *

The night air was breezy and cool, almost everyone had closen their shops and drifting off into peaceful slumber's. Up in the night sky though; was an eerie looking moon. It's red eyes glared down at the large city of Clock Town, waiting to crush it and turn it into nothing but piles of rubble. A young man with dark grey hair that was a little spiked at the ends, and ruby red eyes; was laying in his bed at the Stock Pott Inn.

His good friend Anju, allowed him to stay there for free since they were friends and her mother liked him as well. The young man's name was Nato. Nato had lived in Clock Town all his life, became best friends with Anju, her run away husband Kafei, and a ranch girl named Cremia. Nato closed his eyes as he remembered the good times they had with each other.

Laughing and playing, with no fears and no worries. Him and Cremia spying on Anju and Kafei, whenever the two were alone and having Kafei chase after the two after they were caught.

A smile spread across his face and chuckled a little at the memory.

But now...things have changed. Ever since that blasted moon appeared; there's been a rumor that it would actually fall and obliterate the whole town. Many people believed it, but other's didn't. And ever since that moon appeared, Kafei had mysteriously dissapeared.

_Kafei where ARE you? Anju misses you terribly, she hasn't been the same at all since you vanished. She pretends to be okay...but she's not I can tell. _

Someone suddenly knocked on his door; and he muttered a 'come in'. The door creaked open and Anju walked in the room, carrying a tray of soup and peaches and cream for dessert.

Nato sat up in bed when he saw her and gave her a small smile. "Hello Anju...did you need something?"

"You didn't eat dinner today, so I made this for you." Anju sat the trey next to him on the bed sat down after he scooted over, for her to sit. "So...the moon. It's really going to fall on the Carnival isn't it?"

Nato nodded his head grimly.

"I'm afraid so. It's getting closer and closer every day..."

Anju looked at him with a solem look on her face. "Are you scared?" Nato shook his head.

"I'm not afraid to die. I've had a good life, might as well go out with a bang." Anju chuckled and shook her head when he said that.

"You always were optimistic weren't you?"

Nato chuckled and started to drink his soup a little. It tasted good, the warmth soothed his body and relaxed him even more. "...Have you seen him lately?" Before Nato took another sip; he looked at Anju with a frown on his face, and shook his head.

"No I haven't unfortunately. Sorry."

Anju lowered her head in dissapointmend, her finger's laced together in her hands. "It's okay. We'll still keep searching. His mother is frantic for him...my mother could care less where he is." Nato shook his head. Anju's mother always got upset whenever someone mentioned Kafei. Nobody was to blame really for his dissapearance.

"I never thought the end would come so soon though." Nato muttered and Anju held his hand, in her's gently and gave it a light squeeze.

"We'll be okay. It's okay to be scared...fear is a natural thing." Nato bit his lip and held Anju's hand tighter.

"I-I don't...want to die yet."

Anju pulled him into a warm hug and he wrapped his arms, around her waist hugging her close against him. His body shivered a little, but he felt safe in Anju's arms. She was a mother figure to him actually. He felt safe whenever he was near her.

Only time would tell, if and when the moon fell.

Nato was scared. So, so scared. But if he were to die, he'd at least want to die with Anju rather than die alone.

* * *

A/N: Yeah...not my best work I'm sorry -_- Had this idea in my head though; after playing Majora's Mask again...such a deep game it is. Very emotional.


End file.
